1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a supporting apparatus, and more particularly, to a supporting apparatus for a thin electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common thin electronic product, like iPad, tablet computer, PDA, or mobile phone, usually needs a protective bag for storage thereof and protection against collision or a protective case equipped with a protective cover, which can be uncovered or closed. When the protective cover is uncovered to expose the thin electronic product and then put it on the tabletop or other planar surface for operation.
In the market, a strut is available for placing the thin electronic product thereon and can adjust the inclined angle of the thin electronic product with respect to the tabletop or planar surface. However, the aforesaid strut can only be put on the tabletop and the user needs to force himself or herself to where the thin electronic product is mounted for operation thereof. The conventional protective case though can be supported on the tabletop or a planar surface by uncovered protective cover thereof to allow the thin electronic product to form an inclined angle with respect to the tabletop or the planar surface for facilitating the user's operation, but it is impossible to use the aforesaid protective case on a non-flat surface.
In addition, the user can though put the thin electronic product into a common backpack or handbag, but the user needs to rummage around in the backpack or handbag for it and then take it out before using it. The user also needs to hold it with one hand or put it on the tabletop or planar surface for operation, so it is not very convenient.